TV Time
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Johnny ends up withba remote that has the power to suck him into all difrent kinds of TV shows and movies. What will Johnny do in thease shows and movies, and would he be able to get out of them and be back home? Only one way to find out. 4th Year Anvirsery Story!


**Fourth Year Anniversary Story**

* * *

I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, and or works for any of the networks, shows, compnies, and movies that will be in this story. Since there will be many chapters with a lot of TV shows and some movies is the reason why its in this aria of FF. Believe it or not this idea for this story came from a request. The idea felt like an anniversary story so here it is. Hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

**Prolog**

Twelve year old Johnny was just ridding his bike around his new neighborhood and came across a garage sale. He stopped his bike just to see what the garage sale has to offer. Most of it was cloths and dishware. There where a few stuffed animals but he was just little to old for them even though Johnny had a few still on his bed. He then came across something he always wanted.

Well not always he started wanting it for a year now and that was a record player. The ones at the store in his old neighborhood was expensive. So when he saw one at the garage sale Johnny thought he hit pay dirt. Even if he did not know what that saying means. However he was out of luck again as even though the price was cheaper then the ones in the store it was still allot.

Johnny did not have much money on him as he was not planning on coming across a garage sale today. He continued to look around and saw a remote for a tv without a tv in sight. A old man running the garage sale smiled at Johnny and notice him looking at the remote.

"That's universal will work on any tv, but I don't know what the green button dose. My son is the one giving it away. So its only a dollar."

Johnny need a tv remote for his tv as his got lost during the move. He also happen to have a dollar on him. He took it out and paid for the remote. Johnny soon left on his bike back home. Once he put his bike away he went inside. The house was quiet so he called out and got no response. Johnny then seen a note on the kitchen table

Your father and I went to store be back soon love mom

Johnny just shrugged and went into his room to watch tv with the remote he bought. He did not think about putting batteries in it. Once he turned on the tv Johnny flipped throw the channels as he smiled as the remote worked. He soon stopped on The Sweet Life of Zach and Cody. If luck would have it was the very first episode.

Johnny just smiled when he saw the twins. He was glad he was home alone as he was rubbing himself. Johnny was secretly gay and had sexual thoughts about the charters he liked on tv. The only escape besides seeing the cute boys is reading about them on fan fiction. As Johnny watched on he had two things on his mind. One he would love to fool around with the twins and two what did the green button do? Johnny only can do one of the two things. He looked at the remote and pressed the green button. The next thing Johnny knew he was in the lobby of the Tipton hotel.

* * *

Chapter I

Sweet Life at the Tiption

* * *

Johnny was shocked. He looked around to see if there where any cameras after all to him it had to be a tv set as there was no real Tipton hotel. He soon seen Mr. Mosby checking some in. Then seen Maddie reading a magazine at the candy counter. Even though Johnny had no money he still wanted the candy she was selling.

As he walked closer to the counter the elevators doors opened and our walked the Martin twins. They where too busy debating on a game when they bumped into Johnny. Johnny turned to see the cute twins. His heat skipped a beat. He knew very well that the actors playing the twins where in their early twenties but yet here they are in their early teens just like him.

"Sorry about that." Zach said

"Yeah my brother don't pay action. I'm Cody and this is Zach."

"Oh yah no problem I don't pay attion where I am going sometimes either. I'm Johnny by the way."

"Well we where heading to the park. You can join us if you like." Zach said.

"Yeah that would be great." Johnny said

"So where are you from?" Cody asked.

Johnny said where he is from as the headed towards the doors. Once they where close enough they saw lighting and a few seconds later thunder.

"I think we still can play outside." Zach said. Once he said that it started to rain hard. "Never mind"

"You could go to our room and play video games. We do live here after all." Cody said.

"Yeah our mom sings here."

The three of them where soon playing and having fun. The sound of the game blocked the sound of the storm. That was until they heard one huge clash of thunder that knocked out the power. Johnny was glad to be in the middle even if his heart was racing. He did something he would never do. Take the first move. He leaned in and kissed Zack first on the cheek and then Cody also on the Cheek.

The twins looked at their new friend and smiled.

"You are that kind of boy. That's good to know." Cody said

"Yeah its hard to find someone to mess around with they would have to make the first move." Zach said.

Zach soon started to kiss Johnny on the lips. The two young teens started making out as Cody started to undressed once Cody was naked Zack broke the kiss and Cody took his twins place. The two began kissing as Zach was undressing. Zach was quicker to get naked as he did not bother to fold his cloths. Once naked he undressed his new fiend as his twin and Jonny contunes to make out.

The kissing broke leaving Johnny only in his shirt. Johnny wasted no time in removing it and once it was off each twin attacked a nipple. Johnny just moaned as the twins went to work on them. His hands where on the back of the boy head and started to rub them. Zach and Cody's hands moved down their friend's body and grabbed hold of his dick.

The twins worked together jacking off Johnny as he moaned. While jacking him off the twins kissed their way down. They looked at each other and put Johnny's dick in between them. They soon worked together sucking Johnny's dick. Johnny moaned even more. Johnny wished he could just jack the brothers off but they where on their knees.

"Let me suck you too guys."

The twins smiled and stood on the couch to get their dick sucked that is not by their fellow twin. Since Johnny made out with Zach first he sucked Cody first. Cody moaned and soon started making out with Zach. Johnny sucked Cody for awhile now before moving to Zach. Now it was Zach's turn to get sucked and moan. The twins conued to make out as Johnny suck away.

After a few more bobs Johnny went back to sucking Cody until he shot his load into his new friend's mouth. After swallowing Cody's load he moved on to Zach to suck him dry. Zack did not last long as he too shot his load into Johnny's mouth. However Johnny was not yet done. He wanted to be fucked by the twins and they let them know by going on all fours and shaking his ass.

The twins complained on who will fuck their new friend first. Johnny smiled not believing two boys where fighting over him. Johnny had an idea to make the twins happy.

"You can both fuck me at the same time."

The twins smiled at that idea. Like they did it before the twins lined up their dicks at Johnny's hole and at the same time they slid in. Johnny really started to moan as his ass was getting pounded. The three of them went back and forth kissing each other. The twins soon started to pound their friend faster and harder. The room filled with the sounds and smells of young teenage sex.

Johnny soon shot his load onto the couch but he was still hard. After a few more thrusts into Johnny the twins came at the same time. They soon slid out and their dicks where becoming soft. They just smiled seeing their combine cum leaking out of Johnny's ass. They also seen that Johnny was still hard. The twins smiled and did rock paper sisters.

Zach end up winning and was soon getting fucked by Johnny all the while Zach was sucking his twin. Johnny pounded away into Zach and a few more thrusts he was on edge so he pulled out to fuck Cody. Johnny wasted no time at all fucking away on Cody, while Cody is sucking away on his twin. Once again Johnny was on edge and pulled out.

Johnny soon standing over the Martin twins and was jacking off until he shot his load all over them. Once the finale drop of cum fell out of his dick Johnny was back in his room and dressed like nothing happened. He then heard the front door open a sign his parents are now home.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
